


The Zootopia Chronicles

by whatjoeyy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Disney, F/F, F/M, Furry, Furry Porn, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatjoeyy/pseuds/whatjoeyy
Summary: Judy Hopps leaves her husband Nick Wilde alone for the weekend, unaware of Nick's several unattended...needs ;) Nick exploits these impulses, leading to hilarious and sexy results.





	The Zootopia Chronicles

Chapter One

“Goodbye Judy,” Nick called as his sexy bunny girlfriend got in the car. “Love you!”

“Love you too! Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone!” Judy responded in a joking tone.

“Oh don’t worry,” Nick whispered to himself with one of his sexy smirks.;)))))

Nick waved a final goodbye to his girlfriend. She honked her horn ;)) and backed up onto the crowded street. It was rush hour, so Nick knew it would probably take hours for her to even escape downtown Zootopia, and even longer to reach the airport, which usually was at least a two hour drive.

Nick loved Judy with all his heart. He knew he wanted to spend his whole life with her. However, there was one problem: Judy Hopps had a small butt. Nick liked big butts. Like Gazelle Fontaine’s.

  
Poor Nick couldn’t help himself. He just loved sex so much, yet Judy could not satisfy him. But Judy could never find out. He didn’t know how he would live with the shame. But alas, he couldn’t stop. He knew that if Judy ever figured anything out, she would never forgive him. He couldn’t imagine a lifetime without her. But the idea of getting caught...excited him ;).

A lot. ;))

Sometimes, when he was home alone and Gazelle was on tour, he would lay down and fantasize about Eiffel Towering her while Judy was in the other room. Sometimes, late at night, when Judy was home, Nick sat there in bed or on the back patio and quietly felt very bad. He had the greatest girlfriend of all time, yet he was screwing the slutty gazelle next door. Judy gave him everything- she made food for him, always helped when he was sick, always reminded him how important and perfect he was.

But Nick couldn’t fit his cock in her pussy. The thing with Gazelle is, she was such a hoe that she could take anything. Anything. Judy, being a small bunny, wasn’t exactly built for that type of fun.

Nick snickered to himself and slammed the door. He pranced to the couch and reached for his cell. He fingered the home button, but nothing happened. Then Nick remembered- Judy always locks all the cellphones when she goes on business trips so Nick can't try any funny business. However, since Nick was a sly fox, he knew how to get around this little…problem.

He waited a few minutes in the living room, fantasizing about the near future. He would really make that slut scream today. Just thinking about that gaping puss got Nick going. He was already HARD AS A ROCK, ready to blow. However, he knew that if he even laid a finger on himself, he was sure to regret it.

When he was absolutely sure Judy Hopps was out of the vicinity of their house, he made his move. He creaked the front door open, and stepped outside after having a quick look-around. He stepped one paw on the concrete sidewalk outside, and winced. The pavement was SCORCHING hot. Oh well. Nick continued on his pursuit of Gazelle, and after a few minutes, he reached her front door. She had the biggest house on the block; it was a house fit for a big piece of ass like her.

Nick took a deep breath and rang the doorbell with his erect penis. His paws were sweating up a storm, but he knew Gazelle wouldn’t mind. The more lube, the better. Even though she was open as a gate.

Gazelle answered the door, and was immediately sopping wet. The mere sight of Nick standing there with his big PENIS got her GOING.

“Won’t you cum - I mean come - inside, Mister Wilde?” The sexy deer-looking thing asked in a flustered tone.

“Anytime, anywhere,” NIck responded while licking his chops!

The moment Nick stepped paw inside Fontaine Manor, he knew something was wrong. An image of Judy crying flashed through his eyes. Just imagine, he thought to himself, If Judy ever found out. What would she do?

Before Nick had any time to answer his own question, Gazelle hopped into eyesight - butt naked. Her cute little red top and skirt with those sexy, sexy stilettos were on the ground. Nick’s furry jaw dropped.

Her puss was just out, and it clearly had not felt the joys of a razor in months. It was a jungle, just the way Nick liked it. Her voluptuous figure was accented by perfectly round titties, wide breeding hips, and perfect feet. Her slightly messed up hair completed this portrait of perfection. Nick’s already hard cock was suddenly so hard it hurt, and he knew that he had to relieve himself.

Gazelle got up on the kitchen counter and struck the hottest poze Nick had ever seen - Judy’s poses were never sexy because her body proportions didn't allow it. She was cute though….  
Nick made his way to the slut laying on the counter and immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth. She loved this, as her tongue massaged his, creating this enormous friction that was driving Nick crazy. Nick slowly walked his paw over to her gaping cum dump, and he slowly stuck a finger inside. Gazelle opened her mouth wide and released a moan, which only made Nick work faster. His cock was dripping with precum, and Gazelle noticed it really quick.

She reached her hoof down and started stroking Nick something fierce. Nick did not want this to end, but he could see the end cumming quick. He pulled back, leaving Gazelle empty and whining. He caught her legs in his paws and pulled her off the counter. She fell to the floor, and nick kept pulling. She was sliding on the floor behind him, giggling up a storm. Nich finally reached the huge window in her front living room, and he stopped. He quickly, effortlessly, roughly clamped on her shoulders and lifted her back up. He slammed her ass onto the window, so all the neighbors could see. Then, without warning, he shoved his 11-incher, slick with precum, into her hooch.

Gazelle SCREAMED, but Nick could not tell whether it was with pain or pleasure. He continued to fuck the shit out of this beast, not giving a shit whether it hurt or not. He cupped his paw over her mouth, which almost pushed him over the edge. He was slamming into her over and over, licking her neck, scratching her sides, and probably scratching her perfect lips. He loved it. Gazelle was crying at this point, but it definitely was not with pain. She loved this.

Nick closed his eyes and imagined something even hotter to cum to: Chief Bogo. Just the thought of those rippling muscles PUSHED nick off the diving board, and before he knew it, he emptied every drop of semen he had into Gazelle. Every. Last. Drop. She was leaking.

Nick left Gazelle’s home that morning with a smile across his face. Gazelle was so satisfied with this little fuck session that she made him a sandwich and invited him over “for tea” sometime soon. Nick smiled for that, and he smiled for the new adventures he was sure to go on, now that Judy was on vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> ty ;)


End file.
